Talk:Point Blank Shot
Does this work for Warlocks? I know in PNP it does explicitly but I haven't tried it in NWN2. --Andarious Rosethorn 21:47, 13 December 2008 (UTC) -Seeing as there is a HAK in the vault to make it so it does, I'm going to go out on a limb and say no. Viperesque 03:15, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Does this feat negate attacks of opportunity on players using ranged weapons? I heard someone claim that there is such a bug. 12:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Bug. Rather than adding +1 to attacks it seems to add a random increase of 1-4 (d4?) Thorsson (talk) 13:08, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Suspect Point Blank range shorter than 15 feet and unfortunately more likely 10 feet. With melee reach likely 6 to 7 feet, this makes PBS more risky and more difficult. Trying to keep targets outside the 5' AoO threat zone and still inside the 10' PBS range. However the +1 AB and +1 damage bonus is consistent and suspect the "random increase" mentioned is the variable mission volley bonus. Also firing a ranged weapon within 5 feet of an opponent does provoke an Attack of Opportunity. The longest point blank range I could achieve https://imgur.com/w0hYGKp if the Bugbears marking circle is aproximately 8ft diameter. Don't judge it by the Halfling's size, as it gives the illusion of greater distance Gifting AoO (free attacks at full BAB) to potentially multiple opponents to gain a +1 AB and +1 damage for Point Blank range is foolhardy. Stay out of melee with ranged weapons, manuever and use the default action key if required. Suggest (run for a few seconds, target nearest enemy hotkey, default action hotkey; repeat) a running archer can outclass melee opponents. Ragimund (talk) 08:04, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Is there really a -4 without this feat? I tried attacking in melee without having this feat and didn't notice a -4 to hit. Ranged attack bonus in general seems to have some variable in play so it keeps fluctuating and that seems to explain the -2 I got. My sheet AB was 6 and the AB I got for the attack against an enemy in melee range was 4. (Level 4 ranger using a shortbow with 18dex and rapid shot active.) Does anyone know if the -4 to hit in melee was ever implemented? HolyGuardian80 (talk) 02:13, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Answer: In melee range, my attack bonus ranged from 2 to 4, while outside of melee range, my attack bonus ranged from 6 to 8. So, yes, there must be a -4 penalty for using ranged weapons without this feat. HolyGuardian80 (talk) 02:22, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Melee range is variable to the attacker and the -4 to hit may need checking (the -4 ranged attack within melee distance penalty is working, although gifting AoO should be a bigger concern). Note however; the moving target penalty (-2) and the mission volley bonus (+1 to +4) also effect ranged AB and may look random Ragimund (talk) 12:49, January 1, 2020 (UTC) I'm currently doing a ranger playthrough and what I did is I built up my animal companion to the max and I try to get it to soak most of the melee aggro, lessening the threat of attacks of opportunity to me. I found that once I had fully enchanted my bow, I didn't want to switch to melee weapons since my bow deals so much more damage, and in terms of feats, they were so tight that I had to pick between Point Blank Shot and Weapon Finesse. I ended up taking Point Blank Shot and I figured I'll just stick to using my bow and only switch to melee weapon & shield if I have a high number of enemies around me. I didn't know about the moving target penalty or the mission volley bonus. Are they documented in the wiki? HolyGuardian80 (talk) 01:10, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Try the search function but I guess the page isn't linked to anything else https://nwn2.fandom.com/wiki/Mission_Volley_Bonus. I have a few archers, they can do good damage but they are specialized and can't do much else. That would suggest PBS over WF but PBS isn't as pracitical as expected, practise keeping that 10 feet range. Ragimund (talk) 04:49, January 3, 2020 (UTC)